S2E2- It's a wonderful life- A bluebell Christmas Special
by Bluebell67
Summary: Sam is missing- no questions there. Dean is depressed, blaming himself. Sher, John, Cass, and the Doctor try to make Dean better by taking him on the TARDIS. Trouble starts when they land on Mawehej, a 'god-forsaken' planet, where the idea of ghosts originated from.
1. Where is everybody?

Special thanks to Star Jem at Deviantart for introducing me to Supernatural, - I would have never watched it if you hadn't been there.

 **Spoilers if you are behind on ANY show.**

Previously on Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who-

Supernatural: **Sam is now trapped in the 'cage' over Christmas. Dean and Cass are together.**

Sherlock: **Sherlock and Watson have solved the mystery of the Abominable Bride and have been sent back to 2015.**

Doctor Who: Clara has just left with Me. The Doctor lost his memory.

NOW:

The clock ticked, the hand slightly bouncing every time it moved, because of the jolt. The Doctor stared at it, his attack eyebrows furrowed, waiting. Waiting. Waiti- Riiiiiiinnnnnggg! The Doctor hopped up from the floor and answered the phone.

"Is it you?" He asked.

"Dean." The voice answered with a tone of impatience. The Doctor sighed.

"I thought you were the Clara person. I want to find out who the Clara person is. That's all I remember about Clara is Clara. I'm so sorry. Dean isn't here right now. You can call back but I haven't seen him all year."

"Doctor. Dean." Sherlock moaned.

"What's wrong? Is he sick?"

"No. He never called."

"Well, he's like that. He's unreliable."

"Dean and Sam call Baker Street every week for a check in. I told you to do it too. Sam and Dean always call. Always! It's part of their training. But they haven't called. Can you pick John and I up from London. We'll be waiting for you." Sherlock hung up the phone. The Doctor reluctantly started the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2- Dean Winchester

Sherlock knocked on the Bunker door loudly, trying to get their attention.

"No one's home?" John asked. Suddenly the door flew in and Cass fell out, the door slamming behind him. Cass got up, dusting off his coat.

"Cass?"

"You have to leave. It's necessary."

"Why?"

"Dean won't talk. He isn't going to save the world, he doesn't want your sympathy or your help, and he refuses to even hear you out. Leave now." Sherlock looked at Cass, then promptly turned away. John grabbed his coat, pulling him back.

"Sherlock!" John hissed. John cleared his voice. "Uh, what's wrong with Dean?"

"Sam is missing. Adam has moved to Torchwood, and he's not coming back. Dean is in a dark place right now. He won't talk to you."

"We're all in a dark place." The Doctor said remorsely, staring at Castiel with his light blue eyes. Cass stared back intensely.

"We'll be going in then." Sherlock said.

"I'll give you five minutes. I don't know if you'll reach him."

John knocked quietly on Dean's door.

"Go away Cass!" Dean yelled. John slightly opened the door and peaked in. Dean was punching the wall, his knuckles bleeding, a look of determination in his eyes. John slipped in. Dean heard the creak of the loose floorboard and turned around sharply.

"Watson." Dean remarked.

"Dean-" Watson never finished because he was on the floor in the next second, pinned down. Sherlock, Cass, and the Doctor burst through the door. Dean had his hands on John's throat. John closed his eyes, too afraid.

"Dean. Stop." Cass said clearly.

"I told you to leave me ALONE!" Dean punched Watson in the gut. John gasped for air, his eyes still closed, terrified.

"Let John go. Please Dean." Cass gave Dean those big, deep, blue eyes. Dean stared right back, cold green eyes unblinking. Everyone else held their breath. With a sudden movement, Dean got up and backed away to the wall. Sherlock grabbed John and helped him up, pulling John to the door. John was still gasping, his head pounding. Sherlock helped him stay up by letting John lean on him. Dean was still standing against the other wall.

"Dean. We don't strangle our house guests."

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

"It's fine. I'm okay." Watson said hoarsely. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, this is getting awkward. Can you please go?" Dean asked.

"No. Talk with us. Five Minutes."

They sat at one of the reading tables in the Bunker. Sherlock checked his watch.

"Okay. Start." Sherlock said. "Why won't you talk with us?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Can we help you?"

"No."

"This isn't going anywhere." Castiel sighed. The five minutes were almost up after a few more questions.

"What if we got out of here?" The Doctor finally asked.

"What?"

"Change of scenery?" The Doctor asked with his thick scottish accent. "Anyone?"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. You never said anything about time travel." Dean said. "I'm leaving."

"Dean Winchester, I demand that you take this trip!" Cass grabbed Dean's arm. "You need to learn something. Like don't attack people."

"Awesome." Dean muttered. "Exactly what I wanted."


	3. Chapter 3- We've landed

Dean leaned against the TARDIS console. Cass was messing with something on the console. The Doctor had gone deeper into the TARDIS to get a 'DDMG', whatever that meant. Sherlock was scanning through books on the Doctor's shelves. John stood by him. The awkward silence finally ended when they discovered what 'DDMG' meant.

"Doctor Disco's Magical Guitar!" The Doctor said happily, strumming the electric. He flipped a switch on the console and the TARDIS took flight. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at the screens.

Sherlock was lost in thought, staring at Dean, trying to figure him out. Smells of beer, hamburger grease, and sweat. He's been wearing the same clothes since last Monday. He eats in them, sleeps in them, probably even took a shower in the same clothes. Dean had lines under his eyes like he had stayed up all night for the past week also. And Dean kept rubbing his arm, but then realizing what he was doing, he quickly changed posture. Dean also- Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden air he was catching. The gravity in the TARDIS had flipped, Sherlock banged his head against the roof. He had never even really noticed the roof before. Just as instantaneous, Sherlock was falling back to the floor. Obviously the same thing had happened to everyone else because Watson was on the other side of the room from his origin point, Dean was dusting off his coat, Castiel was face down, and the Doctor was standing on the console.

"What happened?" Castiel asked from the floor.

"We've landed." The Doctor replied.


	4. Chapter 4- Mawej

Dean wasn't happy when they made him go first. He stepped out into the bright sunlight, squinting his eyes. The rest of the team followed him, looking around.

"Doc, I think we're in America." Dean said as a Ford with an American flag painted on the side drove past.

"No. We're on Mawej. You Americans think you're the only ones who like stars and stripes in the multiverse." The Doctor said.

"Ha!" Sherlock laughed.

"Well, you United Kingdom's copied the flag of a different planet. And they copied the flag of a different cult on another planet, and they got the idea from a time traveler who just happened to have the British flag."

"Ha-ha." Dean said, sticking his tongue out at Sherlock. Cass smiled. Dean might be immature, but at least he was talking.

"Then how do you explain the Ford?"

"You humans think you're so original."

"I know, right?" Castiel said.

"How do you know that we're on Ma-We-Jay?" Dean asked, sounding out the word. The Doctor pointed at a reflective red and yellow sign. It read 'When- Ghost City in one mile- Enter if you dare'.

"Well, are we going or not?"

"Hey, I ain't afraid of no ghosts." Dean smiled.


	5. Chapter 5- The Ghost City

The city was completely empty. Some leaves fell from the trees, snow crunching under their feet. Spiderwebs stretched from door to door.

"When they said ghost city, they weren't kidding." Dean muttered, loosening his grip on his gun.

"No wonder no one's here! Dean, never bring a gun to another planet! Haven't you learned something over the past two years?"

"Nope." Dean said.

"It appears there are no occupants."

"But we saw the Ford when we came in, Sherlock. There are people on this planet." John looked around. The Doctor was ahead, looking under cars and through windows.

"John, that Ford you mentioned. It's here." Sherlock said. He put his hand on the car. "And it's still warm."


	6. Chapter 6- Time And Relative Ghosts

The sun was setting. the broken glass and old state of the once proud city was burned orange and pink. They hadn't found anything, but the Doctor insisted they stay the night in an old hotel just off the main street.

"Uh God, this place is like the Shining." Dean shuddered, looking down the long, carpeted hallways. He had wandered from the rest of the group, who had taken up residence in another room. Dean had wanted to survey his surroundings before he went to sleep in an unknown place. He wasn't exactly sure just how far he had gone when he checked the clock. It was mid-night. It had been six when he left. Dean looked around. He had been wandering around for six hours. How? Where they looking for him? He turned around, jogging down the hall. He had to get back to the group. But every turn he took was a dead end or a new long hallway. They were all the same. How would he find his way back?

Dean turned down another hallway. Two girls stood down at the end, about the ages of five or six. Dean's eyes widened.

"It is the Shining!" Dean screamed, then passed out.

"Dean. Dean, Dean. Dean. Dean."

"Let me wake him up. I have fourteen medical degrees."

"Castiel, just do the CPR before Sherlock kisses your boyfriend."

"Dean- Dean isn't my boyfriend."

"Owwwwww." Dean moaned.

"He's coming around."

"Stop waving that flashlight in his eyes, Sherlock!"

"Here! I've got some water!" Somebody with a scottish accent said. Dean sat up from shock as ice cold water dumped over him. He jumped up, shivering.

"Son of a- what was that?"

"Ah, he's awake!" The Doctor smiled, setting down the bucket.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cass asked. "You wandered off and we couldn't find you."

"You look like you saw a ghost." Sherlock speculated. "Did you see a ghost?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, grabbing a towel from Watson's hands.

"We found a local. He's going to tell us what's going on." Watson said, pointing at the dark haired man behind him. The guy looked like John Winchester, except years younger, pale, and skinny. They went back to the room, which was just a couple halls away. Dean had sworn that he had gone farther than that, but he let it go. Dean had to change his clothes, thanks to the Doctor. Dean wondered what type of Doctor the "Doctor" actually was. Dean finally came back and the man was talking to the others by the table.

"No one really lives here, not since the accident." The man was saying.

"I'm going to go get the TARDIS. I'll be right back." The Doctor said to Watson, leaving.

"Be quick. Okay, what accident?" Watson asked.

"When this planet was first created, they discovered something weird. People who died never stayed dead. They didn't change much, except they were translucent, could walk through walls, and developed powers."

"So they became…"

"The term for it here is 'Ghost'. It wasn't natural, but soon the planet became over populated with the living and the Ghosts. The Ghosts couldn't leave, but the living could. They left, traveled to other places, and spread the idea. Then, other species started getting ideas. They believed they could avoid death by holding on as hard as they can. And they succeeded."

"So this is the planet where ghosts originated?"

"Mawej means Veil in the native language."

"So why are you here, Jael?"

"My friends and I came here to investigate and have an archaeology tour. It was a college thing. We didn't mean anything by it. But now they're all dead."

"What would ghosts want with your college group?"

"I don't know."

"Well ghosts kill with a purpose, so what would it be?"

"I really don't know, okay? Just protect me!" Jael said.

"Okay, okay. We will. Your car, it's a Ford, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It's a 800, from Foreaneiah, you know, where Fords were created. We, my group, painted the Mawejh flag on the side of the truck."

"Do you have some sort of spacecraft?"

"The ghosts- they destroyed it. I only just escaped."

Dean pulled Cass away from the rest of the group, who were still interrogating Jael.

"How should we help? What should we do?"

"We should just leave." Dean said, glancing at Jael. "We could take him home."

The door banged open, the Doctor running in. Everyone looked at him, as he was gasping for breath.

"The TARDIS…. it's gone!"


	7. Chapter 7- Teams

Everyone stood up.

"What's the T-A-R-D-I-S?" Jael asked.

"Our only ride home." Watson's voice cracked. Cass looked at Dean, who's face was as white as a sheet. Cass had just wanted to teach Dean a lesson, to make him stop whining and save his brother. They couldn't save Sam if they weren't on the same planet.

"Cass, can you fly?"

"Not to Earth. It's too far. The only angel who would have that much power would be an Archangel. I thought you hated the effect it had on your digestive system anyway." Cass said. Dean grimaced.

"He- He's an Angel?" Jael asked.

"Seraph." Castiel replied.

"Like- like from the Old-Earth-Testament-Bible-Religion?"

"Correct."

"Whoah. I'm having a really weird day." Jael sighed. "Are you guys A-Ang-An-"

"I hate when people think I'm an Angel." Sherlock muttered. "No. The Scottish guy with the grey hair is a half-human, half-Gallifreyan Hybrid who has too hearts and travels in time and space in a Blue London Police Box his granddaughter nicknamed the TARDIS. The man with the short temper is an annoying ex-demon with virtually no self esteem. His boyfriend is an Angel from Heaven who rescued him from Hell years ago. The man standing next to me is a veteran blogger who recently was married and sometimes has a moustache and I am a highly intelligent Detective from London who sometimes likes to travel in time, shoots a spray painted smiley face on a wall, and lives in a flat. Good enough?" Sherlock snapped. Jael looked queasy at first. Then he fainted.

"Not again!" Sherlock complained.

"Well, you scared him! This is why we don't tell people where we are from!" Watson said.

"Meanwhile, back to the main problem. Doctor, do you have a way to track your TARDIS?"

"Yeah. Just got a new Sonic Screwdriver."

"I can track the Huon Particles. We should split up into teams." Cass said. "Watson, stay here with Jael. The Doctor and Sher-"

"No! You're doing it all wrong! Dean and the Doctor will go left, Castiel and I'll go right. We'll probably meet up when we find the TARDIS, okay? And Watson, stay here." Sherlock commanded.

"Control freak." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What was that Dean?"

"Nothing."


	8. Chapter 8-Team Doctor Dean

TEAM DOCTOR!DEAN

Dean followed the Doctor, who was running around corners, turning around, and bobbing up and down. Dean sighed, trying to keep up with the overactive 'fifty seven' year old. The Doctor and Dean were in a new building, going up and down the stairs, the Doctor's new sonic screwdriver buzzing all the way. The Doctor was humming a Christmas song.

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just saw my River!" He smiled widely, jumping up and down at a door. "Can you get this open? I think I see something in there!"

Dean picked the lock, which took a lot of effort, firstly because he never picked a lock on this planet before, and they were slightly different. Secondly the Doctor was ranting about who-knows-what-River. Dean was about to put his anger management issues to the test. Sure, the Doctor was nice when it comes down to it, but Dean felt like he was dealing with Crazy!Cass again. Finally, the door unlocked. The Doctor pushed past him into the room. There was a desk, shades, typical alien office supplies, and cobwebs. No TARDIS.

"I could've sworn…" The Doctor looked down at the screwdriver. "The last time I ran into ghosts, I didn't have a sonic, but the TARDIS did disappear. She hated those things."

"The ghosts?"

"Yeah. They confused her."

"So the TARDIS wandered off because she was….scared?"

"My sonic is just like an EMF by power lines." The Doctor said. "Oh well. I'm sure that Castiel can figure it out."


	9. Chapter 9- Team Sherstiel

TEAM SHERSTIEL

Sherlock felt like he was crippled. On alien worlds, it was harder to just do his thing. Cobwebs. Good. He could guess the age but there was no point. There were only ghosts, not footprints. No fingerprints or clues lying around. How did the Winchesters live like this? Well, they weren't as smart as he was. Castiel had been staring down the same street for the past few minutes, like he was in a trance. Sherlock took to judging Castiel instead.

What a weird little angel, Sherlock thought. Hadn't Sherlock always imagined angels as strong, white-horse, men who were just bored with their time? Like James Bond. Not Castiel. Cass was strangely human. No, it wasn't the fact that he looked human. Castiel liked repetition, like the Trenchcoat was his safe-blanket. Always the trench coat. And Castiel had an air of covering things up. Even if he had been hurt badly, he would hide it for the good of others. Sherlock used to have just judged by physical appearances before, but now knowing the Winchesters and the Doctor(clean suit, nice clothes, opposite to his weird nature), he wasn't so quick to judge.

Castiel was still standing in the same place. Sherlock walked over to Cass, putting a hand on Cass's shoulder. Cass flinched. Right there! Sherlock was quick to add that to his list of weird things. Why had Castiel flinched?

Cass looked at Sherlock with his deep blue eyes.

"Are you crying, Cass?" Sherlock asked. "I have some special kleen-" Sherlock never finished his sentence because once again he was flying through the air. He hit a building with a crack. Sherlock wasn't sure if that had been the building or himself, but his mind seemed to be getting hazy, his thoughts slower. Castiel was walking away. What had the brothers said about ghosts? Black goo coming from someone's eyes...or ears... meant they were...possessed. Could an angel... be possessed? If the ghost was... stronger...than... the angel….it would be hard, but…...Sherlock finally passed out.


	10. Chapter 10- Hell Fire

"How many people have to pass out this episode?" Sherlock thought he heard someone saying. A sonic buzzing and blue light flashed around his face. Pain burst into Sherlock's side as someone kicked him, hard. Sherlock had tried really hard to stay awake, but he had never hit his head that hard. He was kicked again. He opened his eyes. Dean was cursing, punching the wall, his fists bleeding. The Doctor was still waving the sonic around Sherlock's head. Sherlock pushed past the Doctor. As he got up, the pain in his head doubled, black closing in. The Doctor must have caught him falling over, because he knew he didn't hit the ground.

"Slow and steady wins the race, huh? We don't need to worry about Cass and Sherlock, huh?" Dean hit the wall again. And again.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked calmly.

"Black stuff- ghost possession. Can an angel be possessed?"

"By a demon, but only a powerful one. We've never seen a ghost possess….." Dean trailed off, then hit the brick-like wall again.

"This is where ghosts were created. They ought to be more powerful than the ghosts in America. And who ever this ghost was, it was very purposeful. The sheer amount of power to take an angel, and use that angel's powers...be glad Sherlock isn't dead." The Doctor said."But he has a concussion. He won't be able to think properly for awhile."

"What?" Sherlock asked, his ears still ringing.

"The ghost must have panicked when it realized that Castiel was going to find the TARDIS. Where was Castiel going?"

"Uh… I can't remember. He...was facing away from me. That's why I didn't see the….the ghost stuff." Sherlock couldn't think. His head ached.

"We'd better get under cover. You were out all day. The sun is setting." The Doctor was right. The sun blazed pink-orange on the glass, unbearably bright. They ducked into the nearby building.

"Shouldn't we warn….Jawn and the…." Sherlock sort of asked. Sherlock drifted off.

"We won't be able to find them. The sun already set. We'll find them tomorrow."

"Dean, we need to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"Cass pulled me out."

"But why aren't you with Sam?" The Doctor stared, waiting for an answer. Dean sighed.

"We discovered the spell we did, back in Stull Cemetery a few years back, you know, when Clara was still….it didn't kill Lucifer, only sent him back to the cage. Michael was just out of it for awhile, apparently. Sam had visions and we assumed that we needed help from Lucifer. When he figured out what he was going to do, he was supposed to call me, and I would come to make sure it was safe. But I didn't answer his call. I was distracted, the dumbest thing, and he- he's gone." Dean looked out the window at the now dark-ish sky. "You owe me. Where is Clara?"

"I don't know. I can't know. Something happened and my memory was erased. All I have is a name. I'm trying to remember who she was, what she looked like, how she talked, what she said, her smile, her laugh, but all I get is…..empty." The Doctor's intense light eyes seemed stormy in the dark.

"I guess it's bad all over." Dean said.

"You have a memory though. You had a chance. Why didn't you look for Sam?"

"Because I'm afraid of what I might find. It's all my fault." Dean looked away.

"Dean. It'll only be your fault if you never try." The Doctor said. "He could be safe, maybe just hungry or tired. He might even be on Earth. Maybe he's with Crowley."

"With my luck?" Dean muttered.

"When we get back-"

"If we get back."

"When we return to Earth, you and Cass will search for your brother. And if I have to, I will force you. You have to find your brother. The quicker, the better." The Doctor said. "While you have the chance, do what I can never do." They were silent. After a few hours, both had dozed off, waiting for the morning, when the veil would be thicker. Sometime around eleven, Dean woke up from a nightmare. The usual one. But part of it wasn't a dream. Dean crawled on his stomach to the Doctor, trying to breathe.

"Wake up!" Dean choked on the smoke. A fire had started. He shook the Doctor as hard as he could. He turned to Sherlock, who was still sound asleep. Dean knew the only way. He slipped his hands under Sherlock, picking him up into a fireman's carry. Dean struggled to the door, forcing it open. The Doctor was grabbing his things.

"HURRY!" Dean yelled through the smoke. The Doctor got up and ran to them. Just at that moment, the door slammed shut. "IT'S A LOCKDOWN!" Alarms rang through the building. Dean banged against the door. He was losing air faster than anyone, trying to keep Sherlock from the fire. Dean was sweating, his head pounding. Smoke poured down, Dean losing more and more air. He couldn't breathe. The Doctor had resorted to shouting with his hoarse Scottish voice. But Dean knew no one would get that door in time as the room started to go black.

"Stay with me, Dean. Stay awake!" The Doctor yelled. Dean couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning. Slowly he slipped down the wall to the floor. The wall behind him gave out. No, the wall was a door. Dean felt numb. He would have asked questions like where was Sherlock and was he in Heaven again, but he couldn't breathe. Alarms and yelling were still in the distance, but Dean saw the sun above him, yellow flowers. Someone was there with him. Suddenly he was wrenched back to reality. Dean was lying in the snow, cooling down his burns. The Doctor was pumping on his chest, trying to bring him back. For a minute, Dean didn't want to come back. He wanted to return to the meadow. Then he remembered what he had promised.

Dean gasped for air. He sat up. Sherlock was lying nearby. The building was in flames, ash and smoke rising from the deadly place. Dean could feel someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Tha- Thank you, Doc-" Dean looked up. Sam was standing there.

"You're okay, Dean. We're family." He said. Dean blinked, then Sam was gone, just an illusion of the light. Watson was hugging Sherlock, rocking him back and forth. The Doctor was with a trenchcoated man. He was not an illusion.

"Cass?" Dean choked. He ran to his friend hugging him. "You're- you're okay!"

"The ghost that possessed me left after Jael was killed. Jael- he died in the fire. Watson and he were on the other side of the building, looking for you. Watson got this- a memory thing-off him." Dean didn't care. He wouldn't let go.


	11. Chapter 11-Epilouge

Cass had found the TARDIS by following the Huon trail, and healed Sherlock's concussion. They logged in the memory stick, watching the story play out on the screen. Jael had been a business man, intent on destroying the city. He had come with at least ten other people to survey the place they would soon destroy. The ghosts, protecting their homeland, had fought back.

"I understand." Castiel had said. "These people were going to take away their home. The ghosts didn't mean to hurt any of us."

"Well, I guess that wraps it up."

"Like in a Christmas present! Sherlock, we're going to be late! We missed Christmas!" John moaned. Sherlock smirked.

"Not yet, you haven't!" The Doctor pulled a lever, the TARDIS whirring, bells jingling. Jingle Bells turned on the radio. They landed in the Bunker. Outside, it was probably morning. Someone had decorated.

"Who decorated-"

"I did!" The Doctor smiled. "In the future-past!"

"Time travel terms." Dean muttered. Dean liked muttering.

"Jawn, presents." Sherlock said. He found his and unwrapped it. Millions of blue scarves fell out. Dean pulled Castiel into the other room, the radio playing Christmas music.

"Cass, you should-"

"You feel like you don't belong with me."

"I don't deserve you."

"We will save Sam. We will stop Lucifer from hurting him again. And we will save the world."

"Are you coming?" The Doctor yelled from the other room. Cass took Dean's hand and led him to join the others, who were laughing and talking by the christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester." Castiel smiled as they sat down by the Christmas tree, the Doctor playing 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas'. Cass nudged Dean.

"Dean, I dare you to sing along." Cass said. Dean smiled, joining in. Snow fell down over the states. Sam looked up at the sky, watching snowflakes fall down. Lucifer smiled, watching him. Clara and Ashildr sat outside their TARDIS in coats, watching the sky, a star shining brighter than the rest. Clara could just imagine the Doctor, hundreds of years and thousands of miles away.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered. The stars shone above. For a moment, Clara could swear she saw a TARDIS pulled by Reindeer, but it was gone, vanished into the starry night.


End file.
